


Mamihlapinatapei

by slightlyhomophilic



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Clexa, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Random Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyhomophilic/pseuds/slightlyhomophilic
Summary: "The wordless, yet meaningful look shared by two people who both desire to initiate something but are both reluctant to start".
Just short, random Clexa stuff. Some may or may not have multiple parts. Enjoy!





	

Hey. Name's Lexa.

 

Wanna know where I am right now? I'm in the school's comfort room, my back on ink-covered walls.

 

I'm skipping classes at the moment, but no, I'm not a delinquent. My grades are actually pretty high, not to brag though.

 

I'm also not an anti- social or anything along those lines. I just like staying in places where I can be alone. To warm up on cold days or so.

 

I heard the bathroom open and to put it in simpler words, a goddess walked through, passing by me as if I were not there. But I know she's aware of my presence. I couldn't help but stare. She's more than beautiful. Gorgeous.

 

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that staring is rude?" She says as she finishes retouching her make-up.

 

My eyes widened. Well, it is the first time she ever talked to me.

 

"Well?" She pushes. Oh. So that was a real question.

 

"Yes, of course," I coldly answered.

 

I'm not really a cold person. Though I am pretty reserved. I try my best not to trust other people so easily. Thus, the mysterious, cold, ice princess reputation.

 

"Then why do you stare at me all time?"

 

"I don't stare at you," I replied in faux innocence.

 

"Yes, you do."

 

"So does that mean you stare at me all the time too?"

 

"What? No!" She defensively answered.

 

"Then how would you know I was staring at you?"

 

"Because I feel your eyes on me,"

 

"Oh, do you? Well, what if I was staring at someone in your group of friends?"

 

"No, I know you stare at me. I feel your gaze everywhere. Even when I'm alone."

 

I merely shrug my shoulders in reply. Not anymore in the mood to defend myself.

 

"So, why?" She asks.

 

"Why what?"

 

"Why do you stare at me all the time?"

 

"Because I like staring at you."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why do you ask so many questions? Why does it even matter?"

 

"Because I should at least know why a person stares at me every time I'm within their peripheral view."

 

I bravely walk toward her, pinning her between my body and the sink.

 

"I just like staring at you. That's it," I whisper onto her ear, feeling her shiver and making me smirk.

 

She glares me down and I step back to give her some space, the look still evident on my face.

 

The bell rings and she walks out of the comfort room, but not before giving me a last glance. My smirk turns into smile as she walks out.

 

_Well, that was interesting._

 

* * *

 

 

The days after our little "encounter" went by as per normal. We would still pass by each other and I would give her the occasional stare, but now I have gotten the confidence to show a little smirk or wink, if I feel like it.

 

Teasing her is just too much fun, the way she would quickly look away and blush and walk to her next class as fast as she can. Sometimes, she would glare me down, but she's just too cute and pretty to be scary.

 

* * *

 

 

I was walking along the hallways alone when I felt my arm being pulled and I was suddenly dragged into the comfort room.

 

As soon as I saw the culprit in front of me, my eyebrows knit together.

 

It was her.

 

"May I help you?" I teasingly asked her, hastily masking my surprise.

 

She paced around the room, back and forth. Her expression was unreadable, like she was angry, impatient, nervous, and confused at the same time.

 

After like, 5 minutes of walking around, she stopped and faced me, our bodies about a foot apart.

 

"I don't like you." She declared.

 

I gave her a shrug. "I never said you did."

 

"Then, you shouldn't like me."

 

"I never said I like you either." I didn't know where this was going, but that won't stop me from teasing her.

 

"What?" Her eyes widened by a fraction.

 

"I never said I like you."

 

"Yes, you did!" She retorts.

 

I walk towards her until we were about only a few centimeters apart.

 

"A few days ago, I told you I like staring at you. Not that I like you."

 

I could tell she was trying to be as cold as possible, but a bit of disappointment was evident on her face.

 

I started walking away, but not before looking back and saying

 

"I never told you, but I do like you. See you around, princess."

 

I gave her one more wink before exiting the comfort room, leaving her there standing frozen in the middle.

 

* * *

 

 

I was just walking out of another boring History class when I was again pulled by the arm and brought to the same comfort room. Knowing the familiar grip, I didn't even bother to fight against it.

 

"I didn't know we were at the stage where we can freely woman-handle each other. When did that happen?" I asked with a playful smirk.

 

She glared at me and huffed.

 

She pointed her finger at me and said "I don't like you."

 

"Yes, I think we've already established that." I answer sarcastically.

 

She gave me another one of her death glares.

 

"And I have a list of reasons why."

 

"A list?"

 

She fished a piece of paper from her pocket. She stood in front of me, opening the folded paper.

 

"Number 1: You're a girl."

 

"Oh, you don't say?"

 

"Number 2: You're not my type."

 

"Well, what is your type?"

 

"Same height as me, preferably brown-haired, witty."

 

"I'm pretty sure that's me," I joked.

 

"And must be of the male species!"

 

I roll my eyes at how low-blow that was.

 

"Let me see that." I snatch the paper from her.

 

_"Reasons why I should not like LW"_

 

"LW?" I laugh.

 

"Well, what if someone sees the paper? They can't know!"

 

"Okay, okay," I acquiesce.

 

_"1. She's a girl._

_2\. She's not my type._

_3\.       "_

 

"You've only got two. And both of them are really ambiguous,"

 

This time, _she_ rolls her eyes at me.

 

"Let me make my own list," I said.

 

I take my pen and write on the underside of the paper.

 

_"Reasons why you should like LW"_

 

I write only one reason and give her the paper back.

 

She reads it out loud and as soon as she finishes the sentence, her eyes widen and her cheeks flush.

 

_"1. You want me."_


End file.
